


Her Last Vow

by wraithMS



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Suicide, au-ish, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithMS/pseuds/wraithMS
Summary: John Watson decides to take his life, leaving his wife to her devices.AU where Sherlock dies after Mary shot him in "His Last Vow" (S3E3)





	

“But I love you!“,- did I really sound this desperate?  
He paused, did not know, what to do.  
Silence. Too long.  
Why wasn't he saying anything? I carefully walked up to him.  
Took the knife out of his hand, I dropped it on the ground.  
It was blood-stained, coloring the ground red.  
It felt like I was falling into nothingness.  
Why had he done that? A weak smile from him.  
Why? He collapsed. Fell to the ground.  
Emptiness spread throughout me. I just felt pain, pure pain.  
A tear rolled down my cheek. It burned on my face.  
It felt like I drowning. I couldn't say anything.  
Remained silent. Couldn't break the taunting silence.  
I was too weak.  
Tears ran down my cheeks, silently.  
Why had he done that?  
“I love you...“, he said, before he left me.  
Like everyone else I had ever known.  
I fell on my knees. Embraced him. Closed my eyes.  
Didn't dare to say something, anything.  
I asked again and again, why he had done such a thing.  
Had to let me bleed internally, had to open up old scars.  
Let me feel like suffocating.  
I couldn't stay. Couldn't move, but wanted to.  
I had to stay. At his side. Couldn't leave him.  
Not here. Not alone.  
I kissed him softly on his cheek. One last time.  
It will never be like before.  
I would never be happy again.  
Not like this. Not without him.  
He took everything.  
Happiness, joy, love.  
I couldn't understand.  
I simply could not understand why he had taken everything.  
Had to steal it away from me .  
I cut myself loose of him. Slowly. Carefully.  
As if he was made of glass..  
“Why...?“, I stopped. Didn't want to speak.  
Couldn't do it, even if I wanted to.  
I felt the knife beneath my hands, wrapped my hands around it.  
Strong metal cut through my flesh as I grabbed it tightly.  
Letting me bleed on the outside, like I did on the inside.  
A wave of relief ran through the entirety of my body.  
It took away the sadness and let me fall into a pit of emptiness.  
I moved the knife towards my wrist.  
One cut and it would be over.  
“I always knew, you loved him more than me.”  
“I always knew, he was more important.”  
“I thought if he would die for you, you would find a way to love me.”  
Words unheard.   
They would be the last words coming from my lips...  
The cut didn't hurt. I couldn't feel it.  
Slowly I was diving into a world of darkness.


End file.
